Sonic and Tails and Knuckles go fishing
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Three friends have an outing which unexpectedly becomes problematic, yet none the less humorous.


**Sonic and Tails and Knuckles go fishing**

Sonic the hedgehog was a hedgehog. Tails was a fox who had two tails and could fly with them. Knuckles was an echidna and had a scary four headed penis but nobody made fun of him for it because it was pimp and if they did he'd punch their teeth out anyway because he was a gangsta and had huge fists with giant spikes on them. They all had joined up to go on a fun outdoor fishing trip together in the Leafy Forest Zone where there was a nice big lake.

They all were hiking to the camping spot they were going to camp in. Sonic was mad because he could just run really fast and be there already but the others were slow so he had to slow down and wait for them and they wanted to hike slowly because it was more fun so Sonic was really mad and bored. He was also hot because it was 90 degrees out so he kept drinking all the soda and water. Tails was lugging a huge backback on his back because he was too excited and packed all his belongings and many things he did not need to take but he took them anyway. He was also carrying Knuckles' backpack because Knuckles was too pimp to carry around heavy shit like a bitch. He was carrying the fishing rods. Sonic was carrying the cooler.

"When are we going to get there, Sonic?" asked Tails who was sweating because it was so hot and he had all that fur and was carrying heavy backpacks full of equipment. "My feet hurt."

"We'll get there when we get there. It's not my fault you two are slow. I could have been there already and set up our tents and been hauling in huge fish by now," said Sonic back to Tails. He finished another can of soda and threw it away on the ground.

"Stop complaining, Tails. If your feet hurt then why don't you just fly?" said Knuckles and hit Tails on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Tails. "Because all this stuff makes it too heavy for me to get off the ground," he complained.

"You need to work out more and eat less then!" laughed Sonic, stuffing his face with food from the cooler.

"Sonic, don't eat the food yet or we won't have any to camp with!" complained Tails.

"Yeah, don't drink all the beverages either!" said Knuckles madly.

"I bought most of them so I can do what I want with them!" said Sonic back.

"Don't touch my beer, you spiky blue buttmunch! I paid for that myself!" yelled Knuckles.

"Oops. Well I only drank one can," muttered Sonic.

"What was that?" asked Knuckles.

"Nothing!" replied Sonic. "Look, an eagle!"

Everyone looked up.

"That's some guy on a hang glider, Sonic," said Tails.

But then Sonic was walking really fast farther away.

"Damn it, Sonic! Slow down!" shouted Knuckles.

"Walk faster, you dorks!" yelled Sonic back while he kept on going and laughing.

After three hours all three of them made it to the camp site and lake but Sonic got there first because he was a prick like that and he was sitting there waiting for them as they walked up.

"What took you two so long?" he asked laughing.

"FUCK," said Knuckles. He fell down and rubbed his leg. "I got a cramp!"

Tails was going to set up the tents after he unpacked all the stuff in the backpacks but he was so tired and sick from walking in the heat he just puked all over the ground and passed out.

"Oh Tails," laughed Sonic. Knuckles looked at him angrily.

"You didn't do shit except eat the food and drink the drinks! You can set up the tents now, jackass!" ordered Knuckles as he pointed at the tent materials.

"Fine! You're such a whiny bitch, Knuckles," muttered Sonic and he went really fast like a blue blue and within seconds all the tents were set up. "Done."

Knuckles made a face at him but then he stopped caring and walked over to the cooler to get a drink. He looked down and gasped.

"What the fuck! There's nothing left here, you stupid ass fucker! Just four of my beers and some packages of mustard and ketchup!" yelled Knuckles crazily.

"So?" said Sonic back relaxing his feet on the picnic table. "Who cares?"

"You retard, now we don't have anything to eat or drink and we're miles from the nearest town to get any more supplies!" shouted Knuckles waving his huge fists around.

"What the hell are you talking about? We can just fish for food and drink the water from the lake, you idiot," said Sonic back.

"That water is dirty and what makes you think we'll even catch any fish for hours and hours or maybe even days!" screamed Knuckles.

"I'll catch the fish! Quit bitching!" yelled Sonic back.

"You better, you dumb fuck!" yelled Knuckles and stomped to his tent and went inside to be alone.

Sonic got up. He went over to the dock where the fishing spot was with a fishing pole.

"I'll just catch them with this," he whispered and reached into a bag and pulled out some crack rocks and threw them into the water. After a few minutes the water was full of hungry crack addicted fish. "All right!" said Sonic happily and started catching them in a net and on his hook.

The evening came. Knuckles walked out of his tent and stared at Sonic who was cooking the large bunch of fish he had caught on the fire.

"Well, you finally did something right then, you spiky blue bastard," muttered Knuckles.

"Shut up and eat, quadra-dick," said Sonic cooly.

"What did you say?" said Knuckles getting all pissed off.

Sonic shrugged and smiled pretending like he didn't say anything. Knuckles was hungry and grabbed some fish and started eating, forgetting about Sonic pissing him off. Tails finally woke up and got up and staggered over, wiping the puke from his mouth.

"Ow! My head hurts," complained Tails. "I'm so thristy."

"Quit whining, Tails," said Sonic. He handed Tails a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."

Knuckles stopped eating to yell at Sonic again. "I told you, the water is dirty and full of parasites, you ass!"

"I boiled it!" said Sonic angrily. "It killed the germs already, stupid!"

"FFFFFFFAAAAAARCKRACKA," shouted Knuckles because he was too angry at Sonic all the time to make real words sometimes. But he shut up and kept eating because it was really good for some reason.

Tails took the water and drank it fast. "Ahh. This is good water!" he said happily.

"What the hell did you cook this fish with, Sonic?" asked Knuckles. He was starting to feel odd.

"Fire, stupid," replied Sonic.

"NOT THAT YOU FAGGOT," yelled Knuckles. "Oh shit. I think I need to take off my clothes." He fell down and started rolling around on the ground.

"You don't wear clothes, you stupid brat," said Sonic not even caring. He was too busy looking at a porno magazine he had packed into his backback.

"Sonic, I don't feel so good. Are you sure you boiled this water enough to kill all the bacterias and germs?" asked Tails who was looking very very sick suddenly.

"No. I just said that to shut Knuckles up," said Sonic.

"Oh. Okay," said Tails.

Tails fell down and puked again and then fell in his own puke and passed out. Knuckles was busy humping a rock. Sonic drank the last of the beers. Later that night, half roboticized bears came and ate them all while they were passed out.

**The End.**


End file.
